The Wolf's Bride
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Prequel/Spinoff to The Alpha's Mate. Kalijah only. Katherine Pierce is a rebellious wolf who cares about no one but herself. When she gets kicked out of her pack, she has nowhere to go until she is invited to join the North Atlantic Wolf Pack. There she meets Elijah Mikaelson, the man who is supposed to be her husband.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone so I decided to do a little Prologue story for The Alpha's Mate. There will be no Klaroline in this story, since Klaus and Caroline haven't meet yet, this story will only be focusing on Kalijah. I'm not planning for it to be a long story, about 12 or 13 chapters, but still I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

It was just that he was a complete imbecile.

Katherine Pierce narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at the Alpha of her pack, The Silver Wolf Pack's mate made his way towards the camping ground. She could feel herself getting even more irritated as he approached her. Trevor. Who the hell had made him Alpha? He was as weak as field mouse and mouses were much more terrifying.

Katherine had just turned twenty years old and she was a slim, beautiful young woman with chocolate brown hair that often used her flirtatious skills to earn special favors. She had been born and had grown up around her pack members, but the one person that she could not stand was Trevor.

He was a few years older than Katherine, but because of his skinny figure, Katherine was sure that she could have easily crushed him. Katherine briefly remember the alpha before him, his father. He had been strong and courage's to the very end and had been killed by an enemy wolf pack when Katherine had turned seventeen.

So for the past three years she had been forced to watch Trevor make a complete fool of himself with his lack of leading abilities. The rest of the clan had been patient with him, but Katherine had never really been a patient kind of gal before.

She had often told her elderly mother, Katherine's only relative that if only Trevor would die so that they could get a real alpha. Of course Katherine's mother often scolded her for thinking in that cold manner as well.

They needed a better Alpha. She would be a better Alpha. Katherine had never understood why they couldn't disturb this perfect "all man" hierarchy. It was pathetic. The knife was hidden in her coat as she saw Trevor go towards the woods. Perfect.

Trevor had always been a bit spacey, not to mention that the death wouldn't be at all unusual. There were hunters in these woods all the time. Besides Trevor was clueless and most people would agree that Trevor had probably been out in the woods by himself when he had been stabbed in the neck. Katherine followed him in her dainty, white wolf form as he made his way to the woods. He stopped by one of the trees to take a nap.

Like taking candy from a baby. Katherine waited for a few minutes for him to fall asleep before she lunged towards him, waiting to stab him across the neck, but Katherine froze when she felt someone grabbing her and pinning her down, stabbing the knife in her wrist. Katherine let out a yelp as Trevor held her down. "Katherine Pierce, why am I not surprise?"

* * *

Katherine's wrist was still hurting as she listened to her sentence an hour later. All of the members of the pack were there including Trevor. Her mother was besides her sobbing as she tried to clean up Katherine's wounds while at the same time scolding her for the stupidity that she had done. Katherine in all honesty just wanted to wipe that holier than thou look off Trevor's stupid face. "Pack, we are gathered here today to sentence Katherine Alexandria Pierce for the crime of trying to kill one's alpha. How do your plea?"

"You already know the answer," Katherine said flatly.

He ignore her answer. "Katherine is guilty of committing the crime of trying to kill the alpha of the pack. The punishment is either execution or exile forever."

Katherine's mother became so hysterical, it was embarrassing. "Please, Trevor. Please, forgive her. Oh, she has always been a stubborn girl, but she doesn't have a malicious bone in her body. Please don't hurt her, please- "

Trevor interrupted. "Katherine, in respect towards your poor mother, you will not be executed, but you will be exiled from the pack forever. You will not be allowed to visit your mother and your mother will not be allowed to visit you." Katherine's throat felt tight. She probably hadn't thought this through. Her poor Mama.

Exile might be worse than death, where was she supposed to go? Was she to live among the humans. How disgusting!

"Lucky for you, you will be sent to another wolf pack. There isn't as much females apparently." Trevor continued. "The Alpha of the pack, Klaus Mikaelson is looking for a mate for his older brother Elijah. I was going to send my friend Rose, since she's around Elijah's age. But you, you're a little young and older men like younger woman. Besides Elijah is a man of honor. I'm sure that he can smooth the rough edges."

"So am I to leave, to get married." Katherine blurted out. "That is my punishment?" Katherine had never thought about getting married or bearing children and now everything had been decided for her.

"Would you prefer death?" she didn't answer. "That's what I thought. You will leave for the North Atlantic Pack tonight. I suggest you pack your things and say your goodbyes."

* * *

Katherine had thirty minutes until she was kicked to the curb, with the little money that Mrs. Pierce had saved up for her daughter. Mrs. Pierce had paid for Katherine's plane ticket and a little spending money. She was heading towards Mystic Falls where her new husband lived.

"Oh, Mama, please stop crying," Katherine said. "Don't listen to that asshole, I will find a way to come visit you."

Mrs. Petrova shook her head. "Oh, please no Kathy, don't make things worse than they already are. You made a mistake and now you have to pay for it. At least you're going to be alive and safe. You are much too headstrong, Katherine. Maybe babies and being married will settle you down."

"I doubt it." Kat grumbled.

Mrs. Pierce kissed each of her cheeks. "Be good, Kathy, please. I love you."

Katherine bit her lip. "I love you too, Mama."

* * *

Klaus smiled as he read the letter he received from Trevor, even with all this modern technology the alphas of the packs still communicated formally by letter. Trevor told him that he would be sending a bride for his moody, older brother Elijah. A white wolf by the name of Katherine Pierce.

She was a little younger than Klaus had wanted, fifteen years too young. But his brother was almost turning 35 years old. He needed a family and someone to fuck and he was way too uptight for any of the girls here. Perhaps a younger girl would be easy to handle, even if Trevor had warned him that Katherine was hard to handle.

Elijah was going to be pissed, but Klaus didn't care. He was going to thank him in the long run.

-End of Chapter One-

Thanks for your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Katherine's plane landed right on schedule, much to her chagrin and after that she had to take a smelly bus to the town where she was going to be forced to spend the rest of her life in. Mystic Falls.

It was cute, Katherine had to admit that, but everyone was so happy and cheery. Half the time she felt that she was stuck in a never ending Disneyland ride where no one was ever sad, only happy.

Katherine took a sip of her coffee, she was currently waiting in a small cafe waiting for her supposed to be suitor to pick her up. But he was already fifteen minutes late. Not very gentlemanly of him. Besides she thought that all of these North Atlantic pack members were supposed to be polite and charming and you know on time.

Katherine took the last remaining sip of her coffee, not caring that it burned her tongue. She felt an aching in her throat, she missed her mother. Damn, that Trevor, but then again it had been her stupid fault in the first place, so she had no right to complain. Katherine couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life here in this small town. It just wasn't right. It was just too boring. Too perfect. Too-she didn't know the right word for it, but she knew that she didn't want to stay here.

"Screw, Elijah." she said as she threw her cup in the trashcan and looked around. Behind the large church, the schools, and the nice park she could see the woods that had once been part of Mystic Falls.

I could transform, the thought entered her mind and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. Her suitcases had already been sent to the Mikaelson Manor, but she didn't care. She would get new clothes, maybe she would work as a waitress or maybe she'll just live in the woods forever.

She could transform to a wolf and maybe go back to her mother. Katherine's mother would be able to sneak her food. It was settled. Katherine stood up with a smile on her face. Finally, everything was going according to plan.

Katherine walked towards the edge of the woods and she was glad that most people had decided to stay away from the woods. There were a few campsites and a couple of teenagers smoking pot, but that was all.

Perfect.

She went into a nearby women's restroom and took off her clothes, they would just have ripped when she transformed and she put them in a small fanny pack, she would be able to carry the bag in her mouth as she traveled.

Katherine bit her lip as she felt her bones breaking inside her body. Even after all these years, she still hadn't gotten used to transforming into a wolf. Finally, she glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled. She liked what she saw a strong, lean, white wolf with brown eyes that looked almost black.

She didn't need any man or pack to care for her, Katherine would take care of herself. She took her fanny pack in her mouth and before she got too much attention she raced towards the woods.

* * *

"Are you sure that you didn't see where she went to?" Elijah Mikaelson asked annoyed, quickly becoming annoyed with the red headed teenager behind the counter. Elijah looked at his watch, he was only twenty minutes late to pick up his spoiled fiancée.

He wasn't usually late; Elijah was never late for anything. But then again, Klaus had forgotten to mention that he had sent over for some mail order bride and that Elijah needed to pick her up.

Still, it was only a few minutes late, couldn't Katherine wait at least half an hour? "No, I don't know, sir. Sorry. She was just there, drinking her coffee and then she just left."

Elijah turned away disgusted, perfect this was what he had been afraid off, that Klaus had picked up a selfish little wolf as his wife. So what if Elijah was thirty-five and had never been married. Why did Klaus care so much? Klaus himself wasn't married either, he was still fussing about some blond girl that he hadn't seen in years.

"Well, good job she is nowhere to be seen," Elijah called his brother annoyed. "What the hell am I supposed to do now, Klaus? I only have a picture of her, for god's sakes!"

"She just arrived," Klaus sounded extremely calm about this. "Besides you are a wolf, Elijah used your abilities for god's sakes." Without another word he hung up and Elijah put away his phone frustrated. Well, it seemed that he would have to take care of his little wolf.

* * *

Katherine was panting even though she was sure that she had been running for less than thirty minutes. But the terrain here was so rough. It made her paws ache. But she needed to keep going.

She continued her pace until her ears perked up. There were some men hunting. A group of them. What the hell where they doing here? She felt something sharp hitting her thigh as she fell down, letting out a sharp cry.

"I got it! Jamie, yippee I got it!" Katherine turned her head slightly and saw that her white, pristine coat was caked with blood.

* * *

A few miles away Elijah was also in his wolf form when he heard the piercing cries, but he didn't know where they were coming from. Katherine, it had to be. He lifted his nose in the air and saw that it was a female scent. He raced towards where the cries were coming from.

Slightly out of breath he saw that a beautiful, female white wolf was surrounded by four hunters. There was blood all over the ground and she had obviously bit one already.

One of the hunters raised his gun and Elijah pounced on him, ripping his head off his neck and doing the same to the other hunters. Once he was sure that they were dead, Elijah shifted back into his human form and instructed sharply. "Transform! I need to see how badly you're hurt."

* * *

Katherine did as she was told, even though she wasn't too fond at the idea of being naked in front of this very hot man. She could feel a blush forming across her cheeks as she turned back to her human form. The pain in her leg seemed to worsen when she turned back and for some reason she couldn't stop staring at Elijah's cock.

Elijah, however didn't seem to care at all that Katherine was naked because he leaned over to inspect her leg. Katherine hissed at him when she touched it.

"You have a bullet, we need to take you to the hospital."

"No, hospitals!"

"I can remove it, but it will hurt." he warned.

Katherine winced. "I can take it."

"You wouldn't be Katherine Pierce by any chance?"

She nodded. "I am, how did-"

Elijah interrupted her. "I'm Elijah, we were supposed to meet today. Not like this, though." Katherine flushed. This hot man was her fiancé? She had been expecting a weak one like Trevor.

Without giving any more explanations, Elijah shapeshifted back into a large, black wolf. He position himself down so that Katherine could position herself on top of him. She struggled a bit, but finally did it. When Katherine had been position on top of him, he pounced towards home.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Katherine tried to ignore the fact that she was naked and draped over a large, and ok hot wolf. It was just too embarrassing for words especially since just a few hours ago she was all about independence and now she was practically running her bare pussy all over Elijah's fur.

If Elijah minded, he didn't say anything he just kept running at abnormal speed with Katherine clinging to his fur. They finally arrived towards a large manor with several little houses around the main house. It looked like a little village.

Katherine was just glad that there was no one else around or she would have died of embarrassment even if she was her damn fault. "Um, Elijah I can't go in there. I'm naked." She could swear that she could feel Elijah roll his eyes, but he gently let her down and he transformed himself back into his human self. Katherine blushed as she stared at the ground, but she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't stare even once at his perfectly toned butt as he walked away from her.

He went towards a chest of drawers that was near the rocking chairs and handed her a long, white dress shirt that was big enough for Katherine to wear as a dress. He was putting on a pair of expensive pants.

"You keep clothes hidden everywhere? You keep a suit?" Katherine suddenly became a little braver once that she had some piece of clothing covering her breasts and her ass.

Elijah nodded dryly. "For moments such as this, Miss Piece. Follow me now, please." Kat nodded as she followed Elijah towards the lavish house. There were a few precious antiques, but nothing decorative. It screamed male.

"Who lives here?" Katherine asked curiously.

"My brother, Klaus and my younger sister, Rebekah," Elijah sounded distracted. "How is your leg?"

Katherine nodded. "It's better." Thanks to the wolf genes that were floating in her veins, her own body naturally healed itself. "It should be beter in a few hours."

"Good," Elijah said. "You should go rest. My room is on the third door to the left. There is a bathroom connected to the room. You should rest and if you need clothes you are welcome to borrow any. I'll talk to my baby sister about lending you some. I'm sure she would not mind."

Without another word, Elijah left Katherine alone and went in search of his brother.

* * *

"I can't believe that you got me a fiancée, Klaus," Elijah scowled at him. "What the hell is wrong with you."

"You should be thanking me," Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow. Elijah had found Klaus in his study after he had left Katherine to fend for herself. "She's pretty cute, isn't she? Be grateful that I didn't get you an ill-tempered wife."

"That woman that you choose to be my wife is but a child," Elijah said dryly. "She's in her early twenties and I'm in my mid-thirties. Not to mention that from what I seen she is a little spoiled brat."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "So she's a little young, that's part of her charm. Come on Elijah be reasonable; you are nearly forty and nowhere near closed of settling down. She could be your mate, you two could have babies."

"I will choose my own mate and I don't even know if I want a baby." Elijah snapped. "Where did you even find her anyway?"

Klaus shrugged. "Her pack kicked her out, something about murdering her own leader or trying to."

"Excuse me, you set me up with a murderer?"

"Attempted murderer," Klaus corrected. "Besides she's small Elijah, surely you can take care of a wolf that is half your size. Now are you done I'm busy. But you know Elijah that if you deny her marriage you as setting her up to be an outcast. No one wants a female wolf that they can't trust in their pack."

"I will not marry a person who I just met," Elijah said tensely. "Do you mind if she stays here?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, go ahead. As long she keeps out of trouble, I'm fine. I'm thinking about a June wedding."

"Shut up."

With another dirty glare towards his brother, Elijah went towards where he had left his wife to be. He knocked on the door and a chirpy voice answered. "Come in!"

He stepped inside and saw that Katherine had found some clothes, there were his clothes, but still. She was dressed in one of his white, starch dress shirts. She was small enough that if fit her like a dress.

Elijah could feel his cock stir inside his pants. He didn't know why, but the image made him hot. It took all his will power that he had not to fuck her, even if she was a pain in the ass.

"I hope you don't mind," Katherine said mistaking Elijah's lust for anger.

Elijah shook his head. "I don't mind, Katerina we need to talk. About this engagement that your former alpha and my brother apparently organized. Do you want to get married?"

"No," she said. "I miss my mother, believe me, I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. But I don't want to live among the humans either. I'm sorry if you were expecting some docile, little wife."

"I wasn't aware that I was about to have a wife until this morning," Elijah said. "But no I have no desire to be married. You can stay here until you figure out what to do, if you don't cause trouble."

"I won't," Katherine said with a familiar looking smirk. "I promise."

Elijah nodded. "I will lead you to your guest bedroom. Meanwhile, I'm sure one of the girls can let you borrow their clothes."

"I don't know, I kind of like this." She threw him a devilish smile and Elijah could feel his cock stir again.

He tried to maintain a straight face. "Follow me, Miss Pierce."

* * *

His sister Rebekah had disappeared to God knows where so they had asked to borrow clothes from sweet Elena Gilbert who was the local healer. Though Katherine appreciated the offer and Elena was as sweet as sugar, she was a little uncomfortable in the clothes. She was curvier than Elena and the jeans felt tight across her ass and she had to check every five seconds to make sure that a button didn't pop open and expose her boobs.

She could feel herself getting annoyed, Elijah hadn't said three words to her since he had told her that their supposed engagement was over, as if it were Katherine's fault. "This will be your room." Elijah said as he leads her towards the guest room. Without another word, he left her.

-End of Chapter Three-

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Katherine was bored beyond words. How could such a big house be so boring? It had been two days since Elijah had told her that she could stay and so far, she had only seen him at mealtimes or sometimes not at all.

The Mikaelson Manor house was big, rustic, and a bit fancy, but it lacked in the entertainment department with only a few boring books all over the place and no Wi-Fi.

There were dozens of houses all around filled with families and young couples, but Katherine had always sucked a small talk so she had always curled herself against the staircase or she went back to her room and watch old soap opera reruns on her small TV.

She didn't dare turn into a wolf again because she didn't want to piss Elijah off and because her body was still slightly sore. Katherine sighed. She missed her mother and she wished that she hadn't attacked Trevor because then she would still be at home.

Katherine had been braiding her hair when two girls came forward. One of them was a dark-skinned beauty with short, black hair and the other one had doe eyes and long, perfect brown hair.

Doe eyed girl smiled at her and said shyly. "Hello, I'm Elena."

"I'm Bonnie." Bonnie said with a raised eyebrow. "You're new, here, aren't you?"

Katherine grimaced slightly. "Is it that obvious?"

The two girls exchanged looks. "No, not really you just looked bored and lonely. Having a hard time adjusting?"

Katherine ran a hand through her curly brown hair. "Something like that."

"Did you marry one of the wolves?" Elena quipped. "Or were you passing through? Perhaps you're a friend of our Alpha Klaus?"

"Something like that, Klaus arranged it. I was supposed to marry somebody." Katherine quickly told them about her broken engagement to Elijah and the girls threw her pitying looks.

"Maybe Elijah will change his mind," Elena offered.

Katherine shook his head. "I doubt it, there would be no way in hell that he would ever want to marry me. But it's fine. He's been nice I suppose and he and Klaus are letting me stay here until I find out what I can do."

They spent the next hour or so talking about what had been happening lately and discussing Elena's latest herb recipes when they heard the door open with a slam. The three girls turned around and they saw a pretty blond with a tilted chin and long blond hair.

Katherine had to admit that the girl was beautiful and she raised an eyebrow as she stared at Katherine in annoyance.

"Great," Bonnie groaned. "What did you do to piss off Rebekah?"

"I didn't do anything," Katherine hissed back. "I haven't even seen her before today."

Elena nodded. "She's right. Rebekah has been hunting all week. This has been the first day that she's been back. Though I don't know why she's looking like she wants to eat Katherine alive."

The pretty blond known as Rebekah glared in Katherine's direction before she seemed to pounced towards them. Apparently, she was some sort of Alpha female because even Elena and Bonnie seemed to pull back.

Rebekah glared at her. "Are you Katherine?"

Katherine wasn't going to lie, Rebekah looked intimidating as hell, but there was no way that she was going to back down. "I am."

Rebekah pursed her lip. "Well, aren't you the little slut who is trying to con my brother into marrying her sorry ass."

Katherine gaped as she looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, there is no way that Elijah would ever marry you. Sorry to destroy your dreams."

"I didn't ask him to marry me," Katherine said irritated. "Your dear brother Klaus planned all of this."

Rebekah snorted as if saying I'm so sure.

"He did!" Katherine looked at the other girls for support but they had their heads bowed down. Apparently, they were afraid of Rebekah. Great, they weren't going to be any help. "He wanted Elijah to settle down and get married. He picked me not the other way around." Rebekah raised a plucked eyebrow and snorted.

Katherine could feel her irritation coming, she curled her fist. "So, what are you saying that I'm lying?"

Rebekah curled her lip and stared at her. "Well, you are a little slut there is no doubt about that." Sometime inside Katherine snapped as she lunged towards Rebekah. She didn't even think about it, all she knew is that one second she was glaring at the blond and the next second she was pining her to the ground while in her white wolf form.

Rebekah had also transformed quickly into a yellow, ashy colored wolf and was attempting to bite Katherine's paw off.

"Stop it!" she heard someone growl. "Stop it right now!"

Katherine flinched when she heard Elijah, he was pulling them apart and glaring at them both. "Transform back, now!"

Rebekah and Katherine did as they were told as Bonnie and Elena quickly handed them their clothes. "We will talk later," Elijah said to his sister. He looked at Katerina. "You, young lady come with me."

* * *

"Sit," Elijah ordered as he pointed to the chair in his equally scary room as Katherine tried to rearranged her clothes. Katherine did as she was told, but not happily. "What on earth go into you Katherine? You attacked my sister for crying aloud."

"Excuse me she was the one that attacked me first!" she couldn't believe that Elijah was taking Rebekah's side

Elijah's jaw clenched. "I apologize for that, Rebekah has always been a little unreliable and she will apologize, but that still doesn't explain why you two are fighting in your wolf forms, you could have hurt someone. Are you hurt?"

"No!" Katherine snapped not wanting his pity. Her jaw clenched as she felt like she wanted to burst into tears. Mostly because she missed her mother, but also, she had been dealing with the stress of everything lately.

She felt the tears fall down her cheeks. Elijah looked startled as if he didn't know what he should do with a crying female. "There is no reason to cry, Katherine. Why are you crying?"

"I miss my mother," Katherine croaked.

Elijah petted her cheek softly and for a second, Katherine thought he was going to kiss her. "I will send letters to your mother love and I will make sure that she gets them. Now stop crying."

"Really?" Katherine looked pleased. "You will do that?"

Elijah nodded and Katherine kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Elijah was avoiding her, Katherine couldn't help but pout as she came to the realization that in all honesty had been obvious from the start. She had been staying at the Mikaelson manor for exactly two weeks now and Elijah and Rebekah had both been avoiding her, though she knew why Rebekah was avoiding her. I mean, Katherine hated her guts as well. But why Elijah?

Katherine couldn't remember doing anything that had hurt his feelings. Besides he had proven true to his word and had given her mother a long letter from Katherine after having a "word" with Trevor. But besides exchanging letters he never did anything else. It was like she was invisible to the man.

Katherine had also meet Klaus the man responsible for arranging her "marriage" to Elijah. Katherine liked him though he was moody and a bit of a control freak. Klaus assured her that Elijah's mood change was normal and that he often got like this, but Katherine wasn't satisfied.

It was Mikaelson tradition that each Sunday they would have buffet style dinner outside and mingle with the rest of the pack as if they were one big happy family. Katherine wasn't the biggest fan of this tradition mainly because Katherine hadn't exactly made friends with any of the girls here. Except for Bonnie and Elena.

Katherine munched on a piece of corn as she glumly watched everyone else interact like they were one big happy family and Katherine felt left out. Elena was the only one of her two friends that was hanging out with her now, but since she was one of the few healers of the pack she had gone to tend to the wounded leaving Katherine alone.

Katherine was silently cursing herself for being so awkward when something caught her eye. It was Elijah. He was talking to a dark-skinned beauty wearing an orange dress that contemplated her features perfectly.

They were talking together silently and laughing and Katherine couldn't help, but narrow her eyes out of pure jealousy. They looked perfectly coordinated together. Like they were made for one another. This did not pleased Katherine in the slightest and Katherine didn't even know why she was jealous in the first place. It wasn't like she and Elijah were going to be married.

"Sorry that I took so long," Elena said a few seconds later. "Do you want to get food?"

Katherine ignored the question as she tilted her chin towards the beautiful girl that was speaking with Elijah. "Do you know who that is?"

Elena turned around and nodded. "Oh, yes that's Aya."

"Are she and Elijah- "she choked out the word. "Dating?"

Elena shook her head. "No in case you haven't noticed, Elijah isn't really the relationship type." Katherine nodded though she still looked annoyed.

Elena excused herself to go get food and Katherine nodded, but she didn't care where Elena went. She caught Elijah's eye and she tilted her head motioning him to follow her. Elijah looked slightly confused, but nodded.

Katherine herself wasn't sure what she was doing as she went up to her own room with Elijah following close behind. Katherine closed the door once Elijah came in. Elijah looked uncomfortable being there in the first place. "What did you want to talk about?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Me. You. Us." Elijah still looked confused. "You're avoiding me."

"I am not," Elijah protested.

"You are!" Katherine shrieked feeling like a four-year-old. "You've been ignoring me ever since our marriage contract broke off and you don't even say hi anymore."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "That's what you're mad about because I don't say hi to you anymore?"

Katherine flushed feeling like an idiot. "Forget it- "

Elijah smiled slightly as he pulled her hand. "I'm sorry for teasing you Katherine, it was not my intention. I was not ignoring you, I was giving you space. I wanted the engagement rumors to die down."

"Because you didn't want that to ruin your perfect relationship with Aya?" Katherine said sounding bitter to her own ears.

He chuckled slightly as he brushed a stray curl from her face. "My dear, Katerina. Aya is just a friend. A friend who is happily married so you don't have to worry about any competition."

Katherine flushed. "I'm not worried and I'm not being competitive it's just- "Katherine didn't even get to finish her sentence. The next thing she knew Elijah had kissed her suddenly and he was now massaging his hand around her slim neck.

Katherine could feel her cheeks becoming flushed and she felt herself becoming horny. What was this feeling? She wanted him, she craved him. Katherine was no virgin by any means and of course she had felt horny before. But this was different. This was a stronger need than she had ever felt.

Katherine returned the kiss with equal passion, all thoughts of jealousy escaping as she ran her hands through his thick hair. Her hands quickly unbutton his pants releasing his cock that had become painfully uncomfortable in the last few minutes.

Elijah opened her blouse rather forcibly as dozens of buttons popped open on the floor, but Katherine didn't care. She was breathing heavy, her chest rising and falling. Elijah removed her bra with one quick swipe and began playing with her hardened nipples. Rolling his thumb down the pink, erect nipples in low, teasing swipes.

Katherine let out a soft, little moan as she removed his tie, Elijah took it front her and used it to tie her hands together keeping them firmly in place. "Don't move." He instructed. Katherine wasn't one to usually take orders, but this time she did as she was told.

Elijah gently removed her jeans and then the pale pink panties that she was wearing. Katherine couldn't believe that just seconds ago, she had been arguing with this impossible man. He placed her on top of her vanity table and she spread her legs not wanting to miss any friction.

Elijah chuckled as he ran a finger through her slit. "Well, aren't we eager?" he pulled back his finger from her wet pussy and pressed it to her lips. "Suck." Katherine did as she was told eagerly, bucking her hips. "Hurry," she hissed at him "before anyone notices that we're missing."

Elijah chuckled as he whispered in her ear. "Your wish is my command, darling."

He kissed her again, biting on her lower lip as he entered her. Katherine felt as her pussy stretched to accommodate him. Katherine ran her hands through his back as his panting increased slightly.

Elijah fucked her slowly, but thoroughly rubbing her eager clit in small, torturous circles. Katherine held back a scream as she orgasm. She didn't exactly want anyone to come in and check on them.

Katherine could feel Elijah's hot seed in between her legs and thighs. Both of their cheeks were flushed pink with ecstasy. Before she regretted it, Katherine gave Elijah a small kiss on the cheek.

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks for your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Katherine liked the feeling of her resting her head against Elijah's chest and feeling his chest rise and fall with his breathing. She couldn't believe what had happened in the last hour. She had first fought with Elijah and then they had tumbled into bed together.

Now after sex they were resting in what seemed like restful bliss. She looked up at him and gulped nervously. "Elijah, you don't think-you don't think this was a mistake."

"No," Elijah responded with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you?"

"No," she admitted. "It just happened all of a sudden- "she flushed. "I'm sorry, I yelled at you."

Elijah smiled as he played with a loose curl. "It's fine, I know how passionate you can get, though I would appreciate it if you didn't make it a habit."

She threw him a coy smile as she purred in her ear. "Maybe you would like to scream, but because of a different reason."

Elijah smiled as he caressed her cheek. "I would love that." He hesitated. "Katherine, I am a traditional man. I am not fond of these friends with benefits type pf relationships that everyone has become so fond of. If we are together sexually then I expect to at least try to make this work."

She bit her lip. "Does that mean that you want marriage?"

"Not necessarily." He said. "I will be happy if it leads to that, but if it doesn't then we will part as friends. Still, I believe that we owe it to ourselves to at least try, don't you?"

She nodded shyly and Elijah gave her a small pat against her curvy bottom. "Now let's get dressed so that we can have some dinner at least."

Katherine nodded as she put on her jean and blouse and headed outside trying to control her messy curls and she made sure that she didn't ruin her lipstick. Elijah excused himself as he went to speak to his brother and Katherine meanwhile picked up a plate and began serving herself some food that had long since turned cold. "Sorry, that I took so long," Elena raised an eyebrow. "You look happy and your hair is all messy. I was only gone for half an hour, what did you get yourself into?"

She pursed her lips. "Oh, nothing."

Elena rolled her eyes. "That is clearly a lie. Now spill it, Katherine."

"All right, you're not fun though." She twirled a curl. "Elijah and I slept together."

Elena gaped before a smile lit up her face. "Seriously, you two slept together? How did that happen? Elijah always seemed so serious."

Katherine chuckled. "You can say uptight, Elena it's ok and I don't know it just happened out of nowhere. One minute we were arguing, I was accusing him of ignoring me and the next thing I know me and him are in the same bed."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is the engagement back on?"

She shook her head. "No, we're just dating. We're taking it slow. There is no need to rush anything."

"Of course, they are not engaged, Elena don't be silly." Rebekah said darkly from where she had been standing a few feet away. "As if my brother would ever be serious about her. From what I see she is just a Tatia replacement."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Tatia?"

"Yes, Tatia his ex-girlfriend. The one who was supposed to be his wife."

"Bekah, please," Elena said as she looked at Katherine with sympathy. "Tatia passed away three years ago, and yes they were going to get married, but that doesn't mean- "

"You even look like her." Rebekah spat. "Same brown hair, same doe eyes. Well, at least Tatia wasn't a little slut."

"That is enough, Bekah." Elena said standing up for Katherine. "You don't have to be so rude to her. I personally think that it's nice that Elijah found love again."

Rebekah snorted. "Surely my brother can do better than that." Katherine hissed at her and she looked ready to punch her, but Elena pulled her back. "Well, it seems that the kitten has claws, see you later girls."

"Don't listen to her," Elena said. "Rebekah has always been nasty, she just wants to start a fight. Elijah loves you. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah," Katherine said lightly. But who did he love more, her or Tatia?

* * *

"So you slept with the little white wolf?" Klaus said as he served Elijah a drink. "I knew you wouldn't be able to refuse, Katherine had the curves in all the right places. And that chest-"

"Really, Niklaus must you be so vulgar?" Elijah questioned. He didn't appreciate the fact that his brother was talking sexually about Katherine. Klaus rolled his eyes. "All right, I'm sorry. So is the wedding back up, you're not getting any younger you know?"

"The wedding is not back on. We are simply dating and I'm not even sure if it will work. She is young, almost a child compared to me-"

"Stop it," Klaus scolded. "Stop thinking of reasons of why it may not work with Katherine. She is not a child, she is a grown woman Elijah." He said softly. "She is not Tatia, brother. What happened to Tatia was an unfortunate incident. But it doesn't mean that you will never find happiness of love again brother. She wanted you to be happy and little Katherine might grant you that happiness."

"Perhaps you're right." Elijah said as he finished his drink. "I'm going to bed."

On his way, back to his own room Elijah could feel his cock swell in his pants as he passed Katherine's room. He wanted her. He wanted to kiss her, to make love to her. To cup her beautiful breasts in his palm. He knocked on the door and asked hoarsely. "Are you there, Katherine? Can I come in?"

"No," was Katherine's muffled reply. "I'm sick, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You're sick, do you want me to call Elena- "

"I'm fine!" she snapped. "Good night!"

* * *

Katherine hardly slept that night and she cursed Rebekah for getting under her skin. Her eyes felt swollen and she felt weak. She didn't want to face Elijah at all. "Kat, there you are!" Elena said as she fidgeted. "I've been waiting for you, has Elijah spoken to you at all?"

"No," she said sourly. "I've been avoiding him actually. Why?"

"Well, Elijah should- "

"Just spill it out, Elena!" Katherine snapped. "I don't need Elijah to play the messenger."

Elena gulped. "Your pack has been attacked and Trevor has been killed. Another pack overtook it. Oh, Kat, I am so sorry."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Elijah," Katherine said as she ran towards the stairs when she saw that Elijah was heading upstairs. To be honest she was still upset about what Rebekah had said. If she found out that the blond bitch was right and that Elijah was just using her to fulfill his weird Tatia fantasy, then Katherine would end him.

Elijah frowned. "Katherine, what's wrong? You look worried."

"Of course, I'm worried," she said trying to hide her irritation. "I just found out that my pack has been attacked. Trevor, my previous Alpha has been killed."

"I know," Elijah said as he took a deep breath. "Klaus informed me. A pack known as the Crescent Wolf Pack. All female members, sound familiar?"

She shook her head no and Elijah continued. "Well, to make a long story short. They ambushed Trevor. They told him and the rest of the pack that they were willing to make an alliance, but that was false and instead they killed them. Or at least most of them. I don't know all the details. Klaus is still finding out more details."

Her mother, Katherine's blood ran cold. She needed to save her mother, she needed to know if her mother was all right. "Elijah, we need to go and rescue them. The ones that are still alive. Please, Klaus has a powerful pack- "

"It will be a foolish thing to do, Katherine," Elijah replied without a hint of remorse. "We don't know how many members there are in the Crescent wolf pack and we don't know how strong they are- "

"I don't care!" Katherine snapped, her voice shaking. "They have my mother, Elijah. I'm not going to stand here and wait for you to come up with a plan!"

Elijah sighed and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You're tired and you're worried, it's not helping your judgement." Elijah didn't bother telling Katherine that her mother was probably dead. He wasn't that insensitive. "We will think of a plan, I will talk to Klaus and then we will go save your mother and what is left of your pack."

Katherine threw him a very dirty look as she left the room, her brown curls nearly hitting Elijah in the face. Before Elijah could even get a word in, she had left.

* * *

Katherine had been too busy cursing at Elijah and kicking the dirt under her toes that she hardly noticed when Rebekah joined her. "Why are you in such a foul mood?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she hissed at her. "Your brother is an ass."

"That I do know." Much to her surprise the blond sat next to Katherine. "I heard what happened to your pack. What is Elijah going to do, I mean your mother still lives there doesn't she?"

"She does," Katherine felt her throat tightening again. "And nothing. Elijah plans to do absolutely nothing. He wants to wait. I don't know why. I want to rescue my mother, not bury her."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "And you're just going to wait around and do as Elijah says?"

"I don't exactly have a choice," Katherine said sarcastically. "I've been banished, and he's right about one thing I don't know what I'm dealing with."

What Rebekah said next surprised Katherine entirely. "So? Take me with you, then you won't be alone."

She stared at her obviously confused. "Seriously? You want to help me? What's the occasion? You don't even like me."

Rebekah shrugged. "True, but I am craving adventure." She sighed. "Nothing ever happens here, I am craving to do something even if it is saving your poor mother."

"Gee, thanks," Katherine responded sarcastically, but she felt herself relax. Perhaps Rebekah was an ally, not an enemy. Though she still didn't trust her. "When do we leave? My pack is far from here."

"Tonight," Rebekah smiled. "Pack light, only what you can carry on your back."

* * *

Elijah would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling guilty especially since the last time they had talked Katherine had been so angry and almost crying. He sighed, he had tried to explain it to her gently, but then again perhaps Elijah wasn't so good at explaining.

"Katherine," he knocked on her door, but there was no answer. "Katherine, open up please we need to talk." Again, no answer and Elijah was growing annoyed. "Katherine, open up now." He waited a full ten seconds before he opened the door.

He didn't care if she wasn't decent, after all he had already slept with her. But there was no one in the room, the room was completely empty. He let out a series of curses as he tried to wrap his brain to where Katherine might have gone. She went to rescue her mother, of course. It should have been more obvious from the start.

Elijah went to Klaus' office where the blond had been enjoying a cigarette. "She's gone!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow obviously bored. "Who's gone?"

"Katherine," Elijah hissed. "She must have left without me knowing, we need to find her Klaus."

"Hold your horses, Elijah." Klaus said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you even sure she's gone, maybe she is with one of the girls."

"Of course, I'm sure."

"She couldn't have gone alone. I just talked with Bonnie and Elena. Dear Katherine has become quite friendly with them. She would have told me if the brunette had been planning something."

Elijah raised an eyebrow as realization slowly came to him. "You know who we haven't seen in a while, our dear sister."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You think they went together? They haven't exactly been the best of friends."

Elijah nodded his jaw tense. "I am almost sure of it. This has Katherine and Rebekah written all over it."

* * *

Katherine felt someone shaking her awake and she groaned when she realized that it was Rebekah. She was back in her human form while Katherine was in her wolf form since it was warmer to sleep in her wolf form. She turned back to human and she shivered at the cold. Rebekah threw her, her clothes. "Hurry up and get a move on. We'll almost there."

Katherine raised an eyebrow grateful for the response. "Really?" They had been traveling for two days and Katherine felt exhausted.

"Really." She nodded. "Now hurry up, don't bother getting dressed. We'll be faster in our wolf form."

* * *

"Klaus, we've been searching for two days and there are nowhere to be found," Elijah said as he massaged his temples trying to maintain what little composure he had left, but Katherine and Rebekah seemed to have taken all of it. He and the wolves had been searching for the two girls in the surrounding areas of the forest, but at the end hadn't achieved anything, much to his annoyance. They had truly gone.

"Now don't fret," Klaus said. "Katherine and Rebekah are more than capable of- "

"I don't care what they are capable of," Elijah snapped. "They are still wolves, they could get killed with that attitude that they have- "

"Elijah, man," Damon Salvatore interrupted. "You do realize that Bekah can take care of herself perfectly and that Katherine is no Tatia."

"I know that," Elijah said coldly.

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"I know her."

Katherine and Rebekah had returned to their human forms since they were easier to hide. They were currently hiding behind a large oak tree trying to ignore the cold chill that ran against their naked bodies.

It was almost midnight. Way too cold to be naked, but they had no other choice if they wanted to escape being murdered before they could save Katherine's family. Katherine raised an eyebrow. "How do you know her?" she was trying to hide the anxiety in her voice. But the truth was that she couldn't help it.

She hadn't seen anyone that had used to belonged to her pack and feared that all of them had been killed. Katherine saw a pretty, thin dark haired girl that Rebekah had been staring at. That had to be the Alpha that had overtook the pack. A group of girls were surrounding their beloved Alpha like loyal slaves. "Who is she?"

Rebekah pursed her lips. "Her name is Hayley Marshall. She is the Alpha of the all-female pack."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Did Klaus or Elijah had contact with her?"

Rebekah hesitated for a bit, but finally said. "A few times, nothing major. Hayley can be a bit aggressive. So, you can see why Klaus wasn't particularly eager to have conversations with her."

Katherine felt anger in every fiber of her being so that was the bitch that had taken over the pack. Katherine swore that if Hayley had even hurt her mother she would rip out the bitch's throat herself.

Rebekah saw the deadly look in Katherine's eyes and pulled her back. "Hold on, we need to think of a plan first. We can't just jump in and expect to win. In case you hadn't noticed Katherine, we are outnumbered."

"I know that." Katherine hissed. "But what on earth can we come up with?" Their squabbling was cut short when two female wolves accompanied by four other women appeared before them before the girls could even blink. "They're here." One woman said. "Don't move." She said holding something like a spear. "Or you will regret it."

Rebekah and Katherine grimaced as they exchanged looks. It looked like they were going to have to come up with a plan along the way.

* * *

After they had quickly dressed in their worn-out clothes they were brought forward to Hayley who looked at them in suspicion. "Who are you and why were you lurking in the woods? Speak or I will cut out your tongue."

Rebekah and Katherine exchanged looks again trying not to look like startled deers. Rebekah finally spoke up and said slowly. "We are-we were part of Trevor's pack. The pack that you took over."

Hayley narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I destroyed that pack or most of them anyway. And why are you here now? Why weren't you captured?"

"We were walking in the woods when you and your pack came." Katherine said slowly. "We tried hiding for a while, but you found us."

Hayley gave a small smile. "Well, it seems that your luck has run out." She snapped two fingers and two women appeared carrying baskets. "I don't need any more prisoners. So, you two will be my servants, your job is to deliver food and water to my prisoners. It is an easy job, I trust that you will not screw up."

Katherine held a deep breath, a small amount of hope was rising in her chest. "You mean you didn't kill everyone?"

"Of course not," she said. "What a waste that would be. I kept back a few. Now stop staring at me like a couple of idiots and go deliver the food and water."

Rebekah and Katherine did as they were told as they grabbed each of the baskets and went to the jail cells where the last remaining female wolves of her pack were kept. Katherine felt a lump in her throat. They were being kept prisoners in Trevor's old office.

Twelve women were locked up in cages, they were so weak and injured that if they recognized Katherine they didn't say. Katherine knew that they needed to think of a plan, anything if they didn't want to end up like them, but her mind was blank.

"Katherine. . .Katerina, my daughter. My darling, Katherine is that you?" she held back her breath as she turned around. She recognizes that voice. That voice belonged to her mother.

"Mama, mama, where are you?" Katherine demanded.

"Katherine!" Rebekah hissed at her, but she didn't care if she was heard. All she cared about was her mother. Katherine finally found her, she had been kept in the smallest jail cell. A tangled body against the small cell.

Her old body was covered in bruises and there was blood on the side of her forehead. Wounds that were not healing, Katherine's heart sank. "Mother," she rushed towards her. "Oh, mother what have they done to you?"

"Katherine," her mother didn't answer her question. "Oh, my beautiful daughter…I am so happy that I got to see you."

"Mother," Katherine nearly screamed. "Oh, mother-Bekah we need to get her to a hospital."

Rebekah hesitated. "Katherine, I don't think- "

"No, she will survive," Katherine caressed her mother's face. "Oh, Mama I am so sorry for being such a disappointing daughter."

Her mother shook her head, "You weren't. You were my beautiful, stubborn daughter. Tell me, daughter are you happy? Are you married?"

"No, I'm not married," Katherine lied. "But I am happy, the man that I was supposed to marry, he's a good man."

"May the gods bless you with many children, my darling Katerina," Mrs. Pierce said. "I love you my daughter, take care." With those last words, Mrs. Pierce's eyes froze and Rebekah reached over and closed them.

Rebekah gulped as she looked at Katherine whose tears were covered all over her face. "I am so sorry, Katherine."

"Don't be," Katherine was trembling with anger. "You didn't do this. She did."

Rebekah perked up. "Katherine, I know you are upset and that you're angry about losing your mother, but we need to be smart about this. We can't just attack Hayley, blindly we need to- "

She didn't listen to what Rebekah was saying she bolted towards Hayley's new office. Hayley looked surprise when she saw Katherine who was nearly bursting with anger. "What are you doing here?"

Katherine didn't answer as she transformed quickly into a white wolf. She let out a low growl as she pounced to attack.

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thanks for your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Katherine should have thought this better. That's what she thought when she saw Hayley transformed in front of her. She was a large, dark beautiful wolf with stunning green eyes and teeth that could easily rip Katherine's throat out, but it was too late to back out and Katherine was no coward.

She heard Rebekah screamed her name. It had sounded full of anger and disgust. Katherine had a feeling that she wouldn't be too happy with her, but she would deal with her later. Now she had to deal with the present situation and how thoughtless she had acted.

Katherine growled as she lunged towards Hayley, her teeth showing to make sure that Hayley felt threatened, though she doubted it was working. Hayley was bigger than her and so she had an advantage concerning Katherine. The Alpha of the other wolf pack pushed her towards the ground. The thick paws keeping her down.

A few feet away from her Katherine heard Rebekah yell in pain, but she couldn't twist her head around to look where she was yelping. Katherine felt guilty for dragging Rebekah along to a battle that they might never win.

She should have listen to Elijah. She snapped her teeth at Hayley until she caught her neck. Hayley howled and attempted to bit Katherine, but Katherine managed to dodge the attack. Katherine cried out when she felt Hayley's claws digging into her chest. She winced. That was going to leave a mark.

Katherine suddenly heard a roar and she managed to lift her head when she saw Hayley moving around in confusion. A male wolf so dark that it was almost black was pulling Hayley away from Katherine.

Elijah, it had to be. She would recognize that dark hair and those angry eyes anywhere. Katherine saw another few strange wolves hovering they were from Klaus's pack. They had to be. She watched as Klaus help his sister up and licked her wounds, the body of the wolf that had hurt her laid on the ground.

Katherine watched as Elijah and Hayley fought as they snapped their teeth and threw their paws towards each other. Blood spilled as Elijah finally ripped off her head. He transformed back, he didn't even care he was naked it seemed as he rushed towards Katherine. He gripped her shoulders and shook her firmly. "Are you hurt? Are you ok?"

She nodded stiffly and Elijah let go. It seemed that as soon as it had started it had been over.

* * *

Katherine watched as Elijah picked up the shovel and placed the last amount of dirt on her mother's tiny grave. They had burned the bodies of Hayley and her pack, but Katherine had insisted to Klaus and Elijah that they must bury the dead, especially her mother as a last tribute to those that had died under Hayley's grasp.

Klaus had refused, furious at both Rebekah and Katherine, but he had agreed to take the last few remaining girls so that was something at least. Better than nothing. Katherine had decided to bury her mother herself, but Elijah had quickly intervened and said that he would bury her and the rest of the pack that had been killed without her help of course.

That had been over two hours ago, and he hadn't spoke to her since then. Katherine's throat felt tight. He was furious at her and Katherine didn't blame him. She had been utterly stupid and selfish and she deserved everything that she got.

She brushed back a tear as she saw her mother's tiny grave. Katherine couldn't believe that she would never see her again. She mumbled a quick prayer even if she wasn't exactly the praying type.

Elijah waited patiently and when she finished praying, he turned back to her. "Are you done?" she nodded. "Good, let's get out of this hellish place."

"Elijah," Katherine whispered. "Are you mad at me?"

Elijah threw her a very dirty look. "What do you think, Katherine?" Katherine opened her mouth to protest, but she didn't say anything. She thought it would be best to let Elijah calm down for a bit seeing that he was already pissed enough.

Klaus and Rebekah were waiting for them back at the car and no doubt that Klaus was regretting setting her arrange marriage to his brother. They drove back to the house in awkward, disturbing silence. It was obvious that both Klaus and Elijah were pissed at them.

Klaus finally stopped in front of the house and turned back towards the girls. "If either of you do anything as stupid as that again I will tie you to the basement and never let you out until I marry you both off. Is that understood?"

They muttered something under their breaths as they got out of the car.

"Elijah," Katerina called out to him, but Elijah didn't even turn back to her. Her cheeks flushed. Great, it seemed that Trevor was right. She destroyed everything she touched.

* * *

Two weeks later Katherine was in such a foul mood that she was sure that she was going to burst at any moment. Elijah was still not speaking to her, it fact he seemed to leave every room that she was in. She had tried to speak to him various of times, but he always pushed her away with no desire to hear her pleas.

So, she had resulted in the last option that she had, Klaus. She knocked on the Alpha's door and he answered. "Katherine, what are you doing here? You didn't get into any more mischief did you."

"No," Katherine snorted as she shifted from foot to foot. "I want to talk to you about, Elijah. He's not speaking to me and I don't like that."

"You hurt him, love," Klaus said. "And Elijah is the sensitive type. He likes rules and regulations and he doesn't like when they are broken."

"I know," Katherine said. "And I admit it was a stupid mistake and I want to apologize, but he doesn't even let me have a word."

Klaus smiled, looking sympathetic. "My advice? Corner him make him listen to your apology. Once you do that he'll have to listen."

Katherine nodded. "Thanks, I think."

"Oh, and Kat? No sex." Katherine looked confused and Klaus elaborated. "Make him want you more. Let this serve as a punishment for ignoring you. I can assure you that he won't ignore you again."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "All sex?"

Klaus laughed. "Be creative, you wicked little thing."

* * *

When Katherine reached the second floor she heard Elijah talking on his cell phone for some type of business. Katherine opened the door and entered the room. Elijah looked surprised, but didn't chase her away. She gave him an apologetic smile. Show time.

-End of Chapter Nine-

The next chapter will be the last one! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

Katherine stared at him for a while, slightly licking her lips when she saw him. He was a sexy man. Katherine didn't know why she hadn't noticed before. Who cared if he was a little older?

He was still smoking hot. Katherine didn't know who he was talking too and she didn't care. She just wanted him to talk to her again. She kneeled in front of him and started unbuckling his pants.

Elijah raised an eyebrow in surprise, but didn't argue with her. Katherine noticed how his cock was becoming too tight in his pants. Katherine pulled down his pants and his underwear soon followed.

She shoved his cock inside her warm, hot mouth. She felt Elijah bucked and Katherine smirked. Elijah was continuing to talk and Katherine eased his cock inside and then outside of her mouth.

Her tongue was wrapped around the length of his cock as she started teasing him in slow licks. Katherine had been about to pull back, thinking about what Klaus had told her to do, but Elijah refused to let her go.

He used his hand to tightly gripped her curls and he forced her to continue sucking his cock while he calmly continued his conversation. Katherine felt awkward and she sat there on her knees while sucking Elijah's cock.

Elijah finally finished his conversation and gently let Katherine pull back. Katherine felt Elijah's hot cum around the edge of her mouth. "That was mean."

Elijah smiled at her. "If you play with fire, you're going to get burn my dear." He said as he helped her up. "Now stop being such a little brat and let's talk like adults."

Katherine pouted as she stood up. "I'm sorry," she blurted out. "Going out there with Hayley when there were so many what if's was stupid and immature and just plain dumb. I should have listen to you, but I was worried and I wanted to do something and I simply didn't think. I'm sorry for worrying you and honestly there is nothing more than I can say."

Elijah didn't say anything for a while. Katherine was sure that he was still pissed and she could feel her heart fall slightly. He suddenly blurted out. "Let's get married."

"Excuse me," Katherine pulled away in utter confusion. "You just called me a brat and then you ask me to marry you? What the hell, I thought you were angry at me."

"Katherine," he sighed. "I was upset and disappointed, but I wasn't angry at you. I thought you could have gotten hurt. Don't you want to marry?"

She looked at the floor. "I didn't say that."

"Then?"

Katherine looked up, a rare blush coating her cheeks. "Yes. I want to marry you."

Elijah smiled. "Good." He pressed her back on the bed and started kissing her. He had begun unbuttoning her blouse when she pulled him away.

"Nope, no sex." Katherine said as she sat up and began buttoning her shirt. "You tease me. I tease you. You can thank your brother for that."

* * *

 _A few months later. . ._

"You need to stop thinking about her, Klaus." Elijah told his younger brother as Klaus glared at him. Elijah didn't blink. "That girl, Caroline. She's human. She's delicate. She's not for you."

Klaus gritted his teeth. "I thought marriage would make you nicer brother, is your new wife not satisfying you."

Elijah blushed. "Katherine and I are just fine. Besides we are not talking about my marriage, we are talking about your lust for Caroline."

"It is not lust," Klaus complained bitterly. "I have felt this way for years. I have tried to suppress it Elijah, but you just know when you have found a mate. After all these years, she's finally back in Mystic Falls and you ask me to simply forget her?"

He sighed. "She's human, Niklaus. You are a wolf. That makes things far too dangerous. You need to stay away from her. There are dozens of pretty girls here who would love to be your mate. There's Elena- "

"You know Damon is obsessed with Elena and that he's planning to make her, his mate." He said bitterly. "Besides I don't want anyone besides Caroline as my mate. I won't have anyone else."

Elijah sighed. "I see that you are in a foul mood. I'll leave you to vent."

He went back to his own room ready to make love to his still new bride when he found Katherine hunched over the toiler for the fifth time than week. Elijah rushed towards her and pressed a cool towel against her mouth. "Oh, honey. You're sick again? I'm sorry stupid question. Let me get you some water."

"You should be sorry," Katherine growled. "This is all your fault."

Elijah looked confused. "How is this my fault?" I'm sorry that you're sick, but I told you to visit Elena. She's a healer she will be able to realize what's wrong. Maybe it's the flu."

"It's not the flu and I already went to see Elena." Katherine whispered. "I'm pregnant, she said with two little wolves which of course I was expecting multiples, but still-" she squealed when Elijah held her tightly in his arms and started spinning her around. "Elijah, you're going to make me feel sick again!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, my love. Oh, you're pregnant. I'm so thrilled." He started babbling. "How far along are you?"

"Two months," Katherine said. "Elena says the morning sickness should be over soon, though my hips are going to expand terribly." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anyway, that is not important, why don't we celebrate preferably with our clothes off."

Elijah kissed the edge of her nose. "No, Katherine. I'm sorry but we won't be having sex until the babies are born."

Katherine looked disgusted. "Why the hell not?"

"I don't want to hurt you or them, especially since we can be a tad aggressive in our lovemaking." Katherine pouted and Elijah kissed her again. "Don't worry my love, it will be over soon. When the twins are born, we will be a family."

"All right, for now." Katherine scowled, but then softened. "I love you, Elijah."

"I love you too, kitten."

 **The End**

We've reached the end of The Wolf's Bride. Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, and favored!


End file.
